Cake is not what I want
by sexxyshavedllama
Summary: Ciel confesses his true feelings for Sebastian. sorry I suck at summaries. :(


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor will I ever, sadly, and this story contains yaoi (boyxboy) in the next chapter(possibly chapters) don't like it don't read!

"_ciels voice" 'Ciels Thoughts'_

"Sebastians voice" 'Sebastains thoughts'

Also this is my first fanfict and normally I say don't judge meh but in this case go ahead and judge this so I can understand what you other people want to read

Cake is not what I want

Chapter one

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive manor and Ciel was rather lost in thought. He sat at his desk hoping this would be the day he could finally tell Sebastian, his butler, how he felt. He would have told him how he felt but it was a very difficult task as you see for someone

has a lot doubt and most of his doubt rested in the category that no one could love him. '_Who would love me anyway _(besides from Elizabeth, who was way too clingy if he might say)_ especially a male butler, who also happened to be a demon, who also happened to be a very sexy demon. Plus do demons even have feelings? Ugh!' _Ciel sighed and tried to push those thoughts away. He looked down at the stack of paper sitting on his desk sighing again, and started working on them.

Just as he was nearing the end of the stack he heard a knock on the large wooden door. "Young Master?" said a low voice coming from the other side of the door. Instantly Ciel's heart started racing. He knew that voice by heart it was the voice of the man he loved. "_c-come in"_ As the big wooden door opened Ciel's eye watched as Sebastian came in with afternoon tea and a snack. "This afternoons tea is earl gray. Is it to your liking Young Master?" Ciel picked up the tea cup and held it to his lips inhaling the aroma and then taking a sip. "I'll take that as a yes. Todays afternoon snake is a German chocolate cake with rich chocolate frosting." With that being said Sebastian bowed and stood aside. Ciel took a few more sips of tea and pushed his cake around. Sebastian picked up on Ciels strange behavior and started to worry. He didn't want his Ciel, I mean Young Master being sick or anything so he finally asked. "Young Master are you feeling well?" "_Yes. Why do you ask?" _"Well Young Master you've been acting a little strange this afternoon. Do you want a different type of cake because if you do I would happily make another kind." "_No. Cake is not what I want. I-I want… I want you I love you!" _and with a quick spin Ciel turned his chair around and faced the window with his knees pulled up to his chest hiding his face. Sebastian stood there for a moment trying to understand what just happened. Then it hit him. Ciel loved him, just like he love Ciel. Sebastian stood there a few more seconds before walking over to Ciels chair and turning it so it faced him. Ciel heard Sebastians footsteps stop right by him and felt Sebastian turn his chair and now he felt Sebastians shadow falling over him. Ciel looked up at Sebastians crimson eyes and saw something. Love. Tears started spilling out Ciels eyes and leaking through his eye patch. "Young Master I..." Sebastian started before he was interrupted by Ciel. "_Call me Ciel." _"Ciel I love you too." Said Sebastian slowly leaning in as he raised a hand to wipe some tears. Then slowly closing the gap between their lips.

Ciel started to kiss back letting all his love spill out with one passionate licked Ciels bottom lip asking for entrance. Happy to oblige, Ciel opened his mouth to let Sebastian explore. Ciel was the first to pull away due to lack of air. Sebastian looked down at his Ciel with a hungry mouth and lust filled eyes. Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and started to carry him to his bedroom.

Ciel blushed. And Sebastian could only think about how cute he looks but, sexy at the same time. A wide grin spread across Sebastians face. 'Things are about to get very interesting' Sebastian thought as he opened the door and set Ciel onto the bed.

**review please**

**Chapter two coming soon thing are gonna get a little steamy if you know what I mean ;)**


End file.
